Support is requested for continuation of a Gordon Research Conference entitled "Molecular Genetics", to be held at Salve Regina College, Newport, Rhode Island, from July 29 to August 2, 1991. This has become the premier meeting of its type, emphasizing human molecular genetics in the broadest sense, speakers at the cutting edge of the field, and ample opportunity for interaction among participants in the informal Cordon Conference atmosphere. In order for the meeting to represent the most up-to-date and comprehensive view of the molecular biology of the human genome, it is necessary to obtain funding to subsidize the travel, registration, and lodging of invited speakers. The central topics of the meeting will include the molecular biology of human disease, the Human Genome Project and positional cloning technology, transcription factors, homologous recombination, gene therapy, and the molecular genetics of cancer. The organizers intend to attract individuals from the United States and other countries, and to seek out younger investigators as well as established scientists.